The objectives of this program are to increase the reproductive-endocrine-genetic data base of nondomesticated, wildlife species. Program strategies emphasize investigation of basic reproductive-endocrine-genetic factors which appear as the most critical prerequisites to the application of either artificial insemination or embryo transfer. The program employes a multidisciplinary approach targeted toward female and male reproduction genetics. The use of suitable, domestic animal models permits testing the efficacy of research concepts before adaptation to rarer, nondomestic species. Areas of effort in the female include: hormonal evaluation for correlation of endocrine profiles of pituitary-ovarian functions and as an index of the influence of manipulative stress; ovulation induction through the administration of exogenous gonadotropins to optimize the timing of the ovulatory event; and embryo collection, culture, freezing and transfer as techniques for cryobanking genetic stock, improving reproductive potential and eventually allowing microinjection of molecularly cloned genes which participate in transformation and inborn errors. Particular emphasis has been applied to the colection, in vitro cultivation, viable freezing, and micromanipulation of embryos of mouse, cat and miniature swine, which hold much promise as animal models. Areas of effort in the male include: semen collection and evaluation to characterize ejaculate norms and correlate these findings to the level of genetic polymorphism in wildlife populations; semen handling and cryopreservation to increase spermatozoal viability and establish optimal methods for chronic storage of genetic material; and hormonal evaluation to improve the understanding of pituitary-gonadal-adrenal relationships with particular emphasis on the marked differences in stress responses among taxonomically related wildlife species. Together, these generalized research concepts not only allow rapid expansion of physiological-genetic norms for any given rare species, but also improve methods of assessing fertility potential or genetic status to optimize managemet efforts for selective natural propagation.